Template talk:Infobox planet
Background color JoePlay removed the background color, I disagree with this. Without the colored backgrounds headings run through the infobox making it unreadable and gives a poor presentation. While I'm not in love with the color scheme I used, I spent some time on it trying to make it the most legible on both the monobook and gaming skin. I would be up for different colors but I believe a background is necessary. Unlike the monobook which opaques the infobox, the gamings skin does not. --avfanatic (talk) 19:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I have adjusted the templates back to the way I wrote them but removed the internal linking which causes problems with color standardization across skins. It should appear the same on all skins now. If you disagree with this or like to discuss it more, please do so here. --avfanatic (talk) 17:48, 29 November 2007 (UTC) World Type I've added this field, based primarily on the planet type information on the Resources page. While not strictly authoritative, many planets can be identified both by their appearance in-game and the apparent resource distribution. It is also likely that PC users will be able to find this information relatively easily with some light investigation of the game files. Perhaps the official strategy guide can confirm this information. Nonetheless, I think it makes sense for there to be a "world type" entry in the infobox as in the absence of a proper home, it is being added to the main body of articles. If backwards compatibility with ME:1 is a large concern, the "worldtype" field could potentially be added to the "mining" infobox. Chalta 22:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Per our exchange on your user page, it may be worth considering putting the world type in the mining box. That being said, it has more in common thematically with the planet box, so I don't feel particularly strongly either way. I will probably try to get around to arranging for unspecified parameters to result in their infobox lines being omitted, which would have the dual benefits of providing automatic backward compatibility with ME1 as well as reduce the number of N/A entries. (Note also for the record that any use of external sources should be carefully considered in light of fair use and plagiarism — with the notable exception of the game itself. We've gotten away with it so far….) --DRY 23:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Dark color scheme Seeing as more and more tables and other template use the new dark scheme, I altered the color scheme for the template to accommodate the new wiki style. The new version of the template can be found here: User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/Template:Planet (somewhat working example on the right). --silverstrike 23:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Looks way better than the original one. --Spoo12 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me! :) SpartHawg948 20:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Categorization Shouldn't the categorization be included only on the articles ()? --silverstrike 18:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's what it does. --DRY 19:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it's under *,Template:Planet ::Unless I missed something... --silverstrike 19:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::You missed something. That's the template categorization. There were two categorization tags, one for the template, and one for the article. In any case, I've moved it to Template:PlanetDetails since that's where Category:Planets was added. --DRY 20:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC)